1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for inserting pouring spouts into containers and more particularly to machines for inserting pouring spouts into the caps or tops of containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for inserting spouts into containers have been known for a substantial period of time. Most of the better machines, however, place spouts on the sides of containers. It is a much more difficult task to place the spouts on the top of the container especially if the containers are round containers. Some of the problems associated with placing the spouts on the tops of containers and especially round containers are that it is necessary to coordinate the position of the spout with the closed container. This is easier to do if the container is a one-piece unit in which the top is folded to form the top of the container or if the container is rectanguaar in shape so that the spout can always be oriented on one particular wall of the container.
Additionally, if the spout is placed on the top of the container then the container is usually filled with its contents before placing the top on the container and this makes the handling of the containers much more difficult. Since the containers are filled with material rather than being empty, any possible tipping of a container will result in the spilling of material along the production line. Further, if the containers are filled prior to placing the top on the container then there must by synchronization between the delivery of the container tops which have pouring spouts inserted in them and the speed of the assembly line in which the containers are filled.
Examples of spout inserting machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,117, 3,690,223, 3,523,512, 3,385,248 and 3,381,645. U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,117 shows the device for placing spouts on the side of round containers, and shows the method by which the spouts are inserted into the container. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Other problems that have been encountered in attempting to provide apparatus to insert pouring spouts into the tops of containers have to do with the positioning of the container top during the insertion of the spout. The tops are relatively small and light and it is difficult to immobilize the tops during the insertion process. Also, if one or more tops become misaligned in the insertion process, it can have a snowballing effect on disrupting the tops or caps that are following in the path of delivery for insertion of the pouring spout.
Further, it has been found difficult to position the cap or orient the cap in the appropriate relationship to the container so that the cap will always be placed onto the container with the spout in the desired position. Also, it is often difficult to maintain the pouring spouts in the desired position with relation to the cap, namely in the open or closed position. Uniformity in this area is of utmost importance.